The Silver Wolf
by TeamKoschei
Summary: Poor Leah watches as Seth imprints and soon decides that running away may be the only thing to do, but what happens when she mets another pack? And who is the silver wolf that plagues her dreams?
1. Heartbreak

I ran down an old trail with the discusting scent of vampires in the air , why did they have to ruin everything?!

_Not everything, _a voice disareed.

_Can it Seth _, I growled.

He laughed gently, _Jake's happy now._

I didn't say anything.I knew Jacob was happy now but he was also mindless. Even when he phrased all he thought about was HER...Suddenly we weren't alone.

_What? ,_a dazed voice asked.

Seth and I froze then Seth spoke up._who are you? _He followed the wolf scent.

_Elizabeth, Lizzie for short _.I began to follow , another girl wolf! I ran past Seth.

Lizzie, feeling my exicitement, shank back_. it's okay, i'll explain everthing_**.**

I made it to her first.I liked her already but still felt pity for her.I saw her red and gold pelt before she saw me.

_Turn around please.I'm right behind you._

She did and when she saw me..._Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!A Wolf!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Seth calm her down!_

He burst though the trees and stoped right infront of her. he froze and she was silent I felt a sudden power wave fly threw the air.I Knew what happened...

Anger and sadness boiled though me. I never wanted to leave the pack more than now. I pushed against my bonds of my pack and as soon as I was free I ran and didn't stop.

**I don't own anything twilight**


	2. Grief and Voices

**Hi people! Thank you for reviewing my first chapter so quickly. This is set two years after breaking dawn 'kay. sorry i didn't mentain that before. if u haven't guessed seth imprinted, and lizzie is acually off of BD so she and every thing eise twilight isn't mine *sniff* what is a story alert?**

* * *

I ran and ran trying to escape my pain and grief. First Sam, then Jacob and now Seth. My seth. My only brother. He was just a kid for crying out loud! Seventeen just seventeen. My poor brother. I HATE Lizzie. I hate her red-brown fur, her stupid cinnamon eyes.. Why did she have to ruin my life? Or was she just another vitonm of imprinting. Everway I still hated her.

* * *

It took me hours to realize the silence. Hours of running, sore paws, and grief. Silence. Not Seth blabbering in my ear. Not Lizzie saying whatever she would say. Not even emotions. But there was something like a door.

Curiously I touched it. I jumped when I heard was enough to make me stop running. _Maybe i'm going crazy?_ I touched it again.

_-not funny and stupid _an unfamiliar voice growed.

_Well I thought it was funny._ Another voice laughed.

_You nearly exposed our secret._

_Well..._

_Well what?_

_A lady did scream._

_WHAT!!!!!! You are so stup-_

I pulled away. The arueing reminded me of Sam and Brandy fighting... I knew what I had to do.

I set out to find the wolves.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. A Stop on the Way

I had to stop, all the running didn't help my sore, bloody paws heal. I was hungry to. Wanting to avoid shouts like _bear!giant wolf!_ or even _its the end of the world!_ I have been traveling deep in the forest.

I shifted back and unwound my backpack from my leg. It was a gift from Seth who didn't know what else to get me. It had a wolf howling with "Save the wolves" written across the bottom. _Seth_, I sighed.

I took out my outfit, a black t-shirt with dark cut off shorts no shoes (they where ripped last time I lost my temper).I dressed quickly trying to keep the blood off of were my only clothes until I went back.

I knew exacally where I .I missed it more than I ever thought I would. The bloodsucker and us wolves moved to Alaska after the two weddings. Sam and Emily and then my mother and Charlie. I have to admit I was shocked when my mom married the leech's dad but she was happy now... Now I was related to the vamps and the muntant child. Soon I'd be related to Jacob and maybe leech wolves after that.

I shivered, _Yuck,_that was a discusting thought. A sound of heavy paws made me look up.A black wolf met my gaze.

" Hey Sam!", I greeted.I went up and hugged my old rested his head on my shoulder for a moment then backed nodded and retreated into the trees.A second later he come back in his human form, followed closey by Quil and Jared.

" Leah!" Quil shouted running to hug me."Where's Jacob and Embry?Seth!?"

Tears pooled my ...

"What happened?" Sam growled flatly. He shook slightly.

" N-n-nothing" I held back more tears.

"Something happened"

I sighed,"Seth imprinted." Tears leaked

Quil looked confused but Sam and Jared nodded slighty.

"What is her name,"Sam asked.

"Elizabeth, Lizzie for short. she has cinnamon eyes and a red-gold pelt."

"Elizabeth Greenfield?"

I shugged.

"It has to be. She lived around here for a while then moved somewhere north, close to where you lived."

Jared spoke up," Are you still in Jacob's pack?"

"No, that's the wierd part, I can't hear anyone." I lied swiftly.

"Mmmm..."

"It's okay guys I'm happy know" another lie."I'm going to see Mom and Charlie and then I'm off."

"Be safe." Sam whispered.

* * *

My mom was now living in Fork not La Push. I ran down the road at human pace. It was irratating. A boy about a year younger than me looked up from his mowing. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

" Sorry baby I'm already taken."

I growled but continued on my way. Finally the little house came into view. I ran faster, too fast for a human.

Within three seconds I was in my mom's arms.

"Mom!" I cried.

" Leah!" she looked at me you okay?" she asked when tears steamed down my face.

" Fine...Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any food? I'm staved."

* * *

**_I don't own anything PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!_**


	4. Ice and Silver

**Hey FanFiction! Its been like four years and I'm sorry I've kept people waiting for an update. I ran across this story again a few months ago and decided to give it another go. The writing style will change a lot- I hope at least- because I was 12 when I started writing this. Now I'm 17 and have improved a lot. Hope you enjoy!**

When Leah opened her eyes, she was in a wonderland of ice. Hills of crystal white snow rolled before her. Sunlight glistened off of the icy terrain as she spun around. Leah's feet were bare as usual. The air burned her throat and snow melted on her hot skin. Her heart dropped. The beautiful trees of Forks were no where to be seen. She was in Alaska again.

The gorgeous landscape of ice and cold was as inviting as Hell for the shapeshifter. Her feet started to burn at the thought and the girl shivered. Her breath rolled out of cherry lips in a cloud. Leah crouched over in the snow to keep warm and waited.

Leah waited for something quite impossible because her mind had not settled yet. She waited for her brother.

For several minutes, the girl hunched over there waiting for Seth to appear on the horizon. Either in his sandy wolf form, golden fur shining in the sunlight or his cheery natural form. Then she remembered. Still for a moment longer, Leah watched for his reddened cheeks and sparkling eyes. His awkward lanky body had recently morphed into a sturdy man's body as most shapeshifters do. She looked past the maturity though and still saw his smooth, young skin and wind tousled hair that desperately needed cut and combed.

Because Leah liked to think her kid brother still needed him.

The boy had been forced to grow up too quickly due to his disease. A disease passed through myth and blood to him and her and many others that had no choice. At fourteen, it consumed him with fever and ate away his childhood. Leah was much older when it hit her. She at least got four more years of sweet ignorance before she turned. Before the blight killed her blissful youth and her very soul. Being a shapeshifter demands much more than just your body after all. It comes with a duty and tattoos your being.

It was something the she-wolf knew only too well.

But guilt filled her as she compared their transformations. Seth never had a chance. Shifting is passed directly to males of the line of the First Protectors. He was a ticking bomb from the moment he hit puberty and those bloodsuckers tainted him. Leah, however, was something impossible. Females inherit a sleeping werewolf gene meant only to be passed to their male children. Her situation was strained for a number of reasons. A main one being the very large number of leeches in the immediate area around her. All the direct descendants changed and many that had just a few drops before it reached her. She was a direct ancestor of the First so it began to affect her.

Then she did something stupid.

While the Shifting blood began to slowly fester in the Quileute people, Leah fell in love.

Granted, it was an innocent enough action for a teenager to do under normal circumstances, but Leah should have known better. Her parents bickered and Harry Clearwater's health was slowly failing despite being only in his forties. Seth was as cheerful as always , but Leah argued at him as often as she could. She was very immature like her mother said. Sam's parents were never around and he practically raised himself. Unlike her, he was very mature and focused. Leah felt lucky to have his affection. Sam treated her very well until he disappeared. Then everything changed.

A sudden noise startled Leah out of her thoughts. She had forgotten the cold in lieu of the ice in her heart. She glanced up surprised to see mist and fog rolling over her. The noise had been the familiar crunching of ice under a padded paw. Someone- a wolf judging by the sudden musky scent- was coming her way.

"Hello?" Leah questioned. Her voice echoed mysteriously across the barren hills.

"Hello. Hello, hello, hello..."

The crunching stopped a few feet ahead of her in the billowing fog. Heavy breathing filled the snowy air.

"Who are you?" Leah asked shakily.

The breathing quickened, as if the wolf was startled and Leah heard a huff. The crunching started again getting closer. A silver muzzle appeared, followed by intelligent brown eyes. The mysterious wolf stood a few feet shorter than Leah's small shifter .

"Who are you?" Leah repeated in wonder. "What are you doing here?"

The wolf crouched low and crawled towards her, ears tucked respectfully back. As Leah stretched a shaking hand to touch the beautiful, silvery pelt, the wolf stiffened and leap back. It trembled feebly for a few moments as Leah scrambled backwards. Then it collapsed.

_No..._ a voice groaned. _Help me, sister._

Leah just watched helplessly as the wolf stopped shaking and laid still. After a moment, it whimpered pitifully and the girl rushed to its side. With soft fingers, Leah touched the silky muzzle. The wolf's eyes shot open and it screamed a terrible howl.

Leah fell out of her bed, twisted in sweaty sheets. For a moment, all she could do was hold back the sobs in her throat. The she-wolf huddled on the floor of the Swan residence in Forks. Washington. It was raining outside. There was no snow and no silver wolf. Still, Leah shivered and the girl could only see the wolf's tormented green eyes.


	5. A Friend

Paul walked down the road deep in thought. Sam had told him about Leah's return and Seth imprinting. It was perplexing that the runt had even been about to imprint on pretty Lizzie. He didn't think the boy would ever settle down and, though Paul was happy for him, the werewolf still shuddered at the thought of Seth settling and starting a family around vampires. Surely this development would knock some sense into the boy.

_ But perhaps these thoughts are too premature_, he mused.

After all, Leah's rather selfish decision of fleeing Jake's pack would ruin Seth and Lizzie's relationship. He imagined Seth was broken up over it. He loved his sister fiercely.

Paul chuckled suddenly, remembering how the puck always defended his sister behind her back. In a pack full of hot blooded, male werewolves, Seth had troubling keeping the others from thinking about his sister. They couldn't help it. Leah was a bold girl with no shame and gorgeously long legs. If it wasn't for her sharp tongue, all the single wolves would have fell head over heels for Clearwater. But she did have a sharp tongue, so life in the pack was stressful for the girl. Her sex separated her from the pack's brotherly bond. Her personality kept the sympathizers (primary Jared) at bay. The most any of her pack mates could feel for her was pity, irritation, and short intervals of lust.

But one of her pack brothers stepped forward after a time.

_It had to be me_, Paul thought bitterly. Leah wouldn't accept sweet Jared's friendship or Sam's weird possessiveness. No. It had to be someone as ill-tempered and sharp tongued as the she-wolf herself. _Seth never did approve._

He laughed again suddenly.

Paul would be the first to admit that most of the pack's physical attraction for Leah came from his straying thoughts. Seth badgered him for months, disgusted by the short-tempered wolf's cognitive content about his sister. After Paul befriended Leah, he stopped his strange attraction. Though Seth never really noticed. He would be too busy whining about his precious sibling's bad taste in friends.

Meanwhile Paul and Leah began to understand each other a bit more.

Leah learned that Paul wasn't just a narcissistic womanizer. He had a horrible past that led up to his hard shell. It was his poor control of emotions that led to his ostracize at school and especially in the pack where control was everything. His wolf brothers judged him too harshly on his fore thoughts and were too disgusted to dig a little deeper. Leah buried her hands into his dark exterior and was pleasantly surprised to find a strong, loyal soul.

Paul found beneath his cold, bitter, iron tongued packmate's shell, a nice, bitter, dry humored friend. He saw her for what she was. Selfish, crazy, angry hurt, rude, loving, kind, funny, Human. He knew she had a lot to be angry about. There was Sam, her father, Seth, the leeches, even her own body was rebelling against her. And then his ultimate betrayal messed the she-wolf up a lot.

He kicked a rock angrily as he remembered their fight.

It hadn't been his fault Jake's sister walked by him and became his universe. Surely she could see he had hated the thought of imprinting too... before he saw Rachel's beautiful brown eyes and she stole his soul. Leah knew the second it happened and gave him hell for it. The day he found his reason for being, he had lost his best friend.

Now that Leah was back, Paul wondered if she'd ever apologize for her angry words. She was so swift to judge. It would get her in big trouble someday. His heart ached at the thought of the bloodsuckers getting mad and hurting her. Paul knew Leah very well. Well enough to know at some point in her miserable existence, she'd regret leaving him behind. She'd need her blunt, hot-tempered friend someday. And Paul knew something his proud heart would never admit.

He was waiting eagerly for the day he could forgive her and those dark, bitter eyes would lighten a bit. The day he'd have his best friend back.

**Hey People. Sorry my chapters are so short. I've always loved Paul and love writing his character. I reread my previous chapters and am appalled by both the writing style and the grammar. Hopefully you'll look past it and enjoy the new stuff. This won't be a Paul/Leah story. Don't worry, we'll see a new setting soon enough. Paul might pop up briefly in the next few chapters, but don't expect to see much of him until later in the story. Leah is going to need her friend after my wolves get a hold of her.**

**-Team Koschei **


	6. Guilt and Doubt

Leah woke up the next morning feeling shaken and guilty.

She wasn't sure what brought on the nightmare about the silver wolf. The cold snow and desperate screams of the animal had been extremely vivid. Of course, it was not the first time Leah had suffered from bad dreams. The mind-reader had the nerve to inform Dr. Fang about it too. Then the physician began to sprout off some stuff about trauma and such. Leah tried to listen- he was a half decent vampire, after all- but his creepy, unblinking eyes gave her chills. Shapeshifters have natural instincts to kill the leeches and Leah figured she had done him a favor by leaving mid conversation. The Cullens did blink around her a bit more often after that, but the Doc hadn't forced his shrinkness on her.

The shewolf stretched her limbs as she climbed out of bed and took in her surroundings. Judging by the smell, this was lover girl's old room. The walls were a disgusting yellow like a nursery and there was a creepy rocking chair in the corner. It sat there quite ominously and Leah shuddered before throwing a blanket over it. The rest of the room clashed horribly with a purple bedspread and matching curtains. Leah hoped her stepfather had decorated it and not her fanged stepsister.

Leah heard someone stirring in a room nearby and sighed. She would have to do it then. Apologize. Sue Clearwater (now Swan, Leah supposed) hadn't said a single thing about it has she calmed her adult daughter. It was of course the last thing on Leah's mind as she sobbed into her mom's arms about life. Now that her mind was sober from emotions, the woman felt the tiniest tinge of guilt again. _Damn_, she thought, _thought I could escape it this time._

As much as she's like to be an emotionless jerk, Leah had too big of a conscience.

After all, Charlie Swan hadn't deserved her wrath so many years ago.

He was a good man. Great for her mother, who lost her husband a year before they started dating. They had know each other since they were young- even shared their first awkward kiss in junior high. It was only natural for them to seek comfort in each other. Leah hadn't really minded at the time. Sue was happy and Charlie was a good friend to the family. It was only when they informed Seth and her that they were getting married that she exploded. Literally. Charlie was shocked when Leah erupted into her wolf form and took off into the forest. Thanks to Jake, he already knew about the wolves, but Leah's membership of the pack was apparently a secret. Sue cried for days according to Seth. Leah had killed her first husband with a stunt like that. The news made Leah furious at first. It took months to calm down and call her mom. She even attended the wedding like a good daughter. Leah hated watching Sue kiss another man besides her dad.

Someone had made their way to Leah's borrowed room and knocked gently, "Honey?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

Sue creaked the door open and smiled tiredly at her daughter. The sadness in her dark eyes make Leah wither in guilt inside. "I've made breakfast. Will you join Charlie and me?" An invitation.

"I'd like that." Leah made sure to keep her voice soft. A few years in Jacob and Seth's head, isolated in the barren stretches of Alaska could make any girl's voice rough and condescending. She followed her mom feeling grateful for the opening. It wold have been awkward to troop downstairs alone and invade Sue and Charlie's peaceful morning.

"Leah," Charlie's deep familiar voice greeted. "Did you get back yesterday?"

Leah offered a smile. Charlie's face tightened in surprise. He was used to the woman brushing him off. The last time he had seen Leah was at the wedding a year ago. Leah hadn't changed much physically, though Sue had warned him to expect that for all his children, including Bella.

"Yeah. Just got here yesterday." Her dark almond eyes lightened prettily. "How have you been, Charlie?"

The two shared a friendly conversation. Sue sighed happily, glad her family's tension died down. She knew Leah had it hard the past few years with her dad dying, her transformation, and finally Sue moving on so quickly. Though Leah was only twenty, Sue felt her life had been entirely too busy and hoped her daughter would settle down for a quiet life soon. She watched her husband's happy face before glancing at Leah. She was startled to see a self-satisfied gleam in her eyes. It was one thing to be relieved, but Sue suddenly felt doubtful of Leah's friendliness.

Charlie left for work feeling great. Leah was a lot easier to talk to then Bella when she was in a good mood. It helped he knew Leah from infancy and watched her grow. She had her father's eyes and a was a beautiful mix of Sue's sweetness and Harry's loyalty.

Leah felt better as the guilt died down. She supposed the conversation went well. Charlie had no hard feelings. He seemed to like her, so that was good. His forgiveness hadn't been the main thing Leah wanted out of this transaction though. The horrible feeling of guilt had bent her pride to consent. Not true remorse. But this wasn't something Leah was conscious of. She truly felt like a better person, even if she hadn't apologized. It make the deal better. Charlie and her could set aside their suspicions of each other without meaningful words. Her life seemed easier that way.

Much later the girl would realize what a selfish person she was -that take a while and many hard lessons- but for now the girl set out for La Push feeling light in the heart.

**Hm. Hopefully she'll get her business in La Push done soon. I want to show how she thinks for now. It's not that Leah's intentionally a bad person, she just doesn't realize she is. Charlie can't see it either but Paul and a certain Mom will point it out soon. Anything else Leah should do before she moves on? I have a few more chapters worth of things, but would appreciate your input.**


End file.
